


Texting on the Job

by wackkypackk



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Ze likes hearing Smarty make those hot moans of his, especially in front of the guys. While recording.Or where Ze and Smarty are sexting while they play a game of monopoly with the rest of the derps.





	Texting on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this while i was watching the monopoly game that was posted on chilled's channel. it starts right here: https://youtu.be/G-4WvUoWcrk

The group was chatting in a skype call before what would be a two and a half hour recording session of Monopoly. There wasn't anything excreutiatingly important about what they were talking about, just mainly Galm talking about his day, while Chilled and Tom made small comments. They were waiting for Ze to finish eating his dinner and for Chilled to set up his shit. Smarty played on his phone, scrolling through Twitter, when he felt his phone vibrate. At the top of the screen a banner flashed by with a text message from Ze. He tapped on it to read it, and glanced up at Ze's webcam. He was just turning off his phone and setting it down, a small smirk arising on his face before he went back to eating his dinner. Smarty smiled too, and looked back down to see what he had sent him.

_soo_ _... whatcha wearing? ;)_

Smarty frowned a little in confusion as he read the message. He looked back at Ze. His smile had grown wider.

He sent back, _uh, you can see me, right?_ , and looked back over to Ze.

He saw him pick up his phone and read the message. He gave a little frown and shook his head, typing his response.

_no_  
_i'm like_  
_trying to sext with you_

Smarty felt his cheeks heat up a little as he read that message and looked at Steven again. His cheeks where also tinted pink.

_oh_

He thought for a second before sending back, _right now? we're kinda recording_

Ze puffed out one cheek, his blush spreading. _thats why i wanted to do it..._

Smarty mouth an 'oh', and he heard Ze give out a small laugh.

_is that okay?_ , Ze sent.

_yeah! just... dont give me a boner while im on camera lol_ , Smarty replied.

_thats the point tho right? ;D_ , He sent.

Smarty smiled, looking up again to see Steven's face. Ze was smiling too, announcing he was done with dinner.

"Great! Ready, gentlemen?" Chilled asked. Everyone gave some form of agreement, and Chilled started the recording, and gave his intro, and the game started.

Smarty waited before they were all done rolling the die to decide their order(which was Ze first, then Tom, Smarty, Galm, and finally Chilled) before responding to Steven, happy that he was one of the last ones to go.

_so... lets get started shall we?_ He sent.

Ze smiled, _yes._

Smarty thought, and sent, _so have you been waiting until we recorded a group session to do this? thats so bad_

It took a minute because it was Ze's turn, but he answered with _yes, ive been wanting to see if i could get you moaning on camera in front of the guys just by you reading my dirty texts ;)_

Smarty bit his lip to prevent him from laughing out of eagerness. _oh id like to see you try. i bet all of my money in the game that you make a naughty noise first_

_oh really? ill hold you to that!_  
_so..._

"Smarty!"

"What?"

"It's your turn, buddy," Galm said.

"Oh," He replied simply before holding down the button to roll the die. He bought the property he landed on and looked back down at his phone.

_ive been thinking about you a lot lately, if im honest_

_oh yeah? what about me?_ Smarty replied.

_oh_ _yknow_ _all the cheesy stuff. just wanting to hug you, kiss you, sleep in bed with you, let you fuck me hard in whatever way you want_ , Ze sent back.

_wow, youd take it up the ass for me? willingly? moan like a bitch because you like me fucking your ass?_ Smarty smiled, cheeks heating up a tad.

Ze went through his turn as quickly as possible, ignoring Chilled's displeased cries as he landed on a second orange property. _yes, please, i love the feeling of you inside of me, mercilessly fucking me without a second thought, making me see stars and screaming your name_

Smarty felt a surge of arousal go through his body and straight to his dick as he imagined what Steven sent him. _oh yeah, id fuck you so hard that you couldnt even walk. i probably wouldnt even let you come, id make you masturbate in front of me_

He bit his lip, visualizing Ze naked in front of him, looking so turned on and fisting his dick. He looked over at Ze's face cam again, enjoying how his face was pink and grinning.

He felt his phone vibrate, and looked down happily to see Ze's response, but it washing away as he saw Chilled's name on the screen instead. It just told him to ' _end his fucking turn'_ , and he pressed the button to end his turn.

His phone vibrated again, and he looked down to read Steven's response.

_id put on a show for you, stroking myself slowly, gasping out your name. fuck, i need you so bad right now, baby, please put your dick inside of me, fill me up_

Smarty's face lit ablaze with a hot blush as he read the text. He had those images on his mind, images of Steven in vulgar positions and doing even worse things. Smarty could feel himself getting more and more aroused under his pajama pants.

He was basically lost in his thoughts when he heard his friends yelling at him through his headphones.

"Smarty!" Chilled yelled at him. "I think we lost Smarty."

"Smarty, buddy, you can talk to her tomorrow," Galm said, laughing. "We need you right now."

Smarty just smiled without a response and continued with his turn. He glanced back over to Steven. He had an intense look on his face, like he was trying to keep a normal face. He was flushed as well, but he still managed to smile with the other guys as they scolded Smarty.

***

They were thirty minutes into the game, and the two were still sending naughty texts to each other. At this point, Smarty was as hard as a rock, but he still managed to keep his cool. He had the most amount of money out of the group, and he didn't really want to give all of it up because Steven's texts made him blow his load. Ze was staying ever resilient, but his face occasionally slipped into a suggestive one, but he quickly tried to straighten out.

_smarty, can you wave your hand?_ , Ze suddenly asked.

Smarty waved his hand in front of his webcam, confused. Ze smiled.

_good, now take that hand and slowly bring it down to your hard cock, and stroke it over your clothes_

_oh, c'mon thats just cheating..._

_i bet you my orange card and railroad for you to do it._

The offer was really tempting, Smarty already had one Monopoly, but if he did this then he would have three.

_goddammit, steven_

Smarty shook his hand in front of his camera, making sure Ze was watching (he was), and slowly brought it down to the tent in his pants. He softly gripped his dick with the hand, and tugged upwards, from the base to the head slowly. He repeated this, feeling tingles of pleasure swarm his body. Smarty bit his lip to hold in the moan that was in the back of his throat, desperately.

But it failed.

Smarty accidentally let out a choked, muffled groan. His eyes widened and his face was red immediately.

Steven looked over to see Smarty's web cam, his face lighting up with a big grin. He gave out a loud "AHAH!"

Everyone in the call stopped what they were doing, attention caught by Ze's sudden outburst.

"The fuck, Ze?" Tom asked, chuckling.

Thankfully, it seemed that no one had heard Smarty. But still, Smarty sat there, slumped over, laughing silently with his head in his right hand. He couldn't believe he actually let himself do that.

Steven was laughing uncontrollably. The game shifted to Smarty's turn, waiting for him to do something. He just rolled the die half-assedly and immediately brought up the trading menu.

The men in the call hollered in confusion as they watch Smarty select Ze's icon, and yelled even louder as he deposited all of his money to Ze, asking for Ze's cheapest card in return. Steven was reduced to gasping for air and small chuckles. He accepted the trade after he somewhat calmed himself.

"Smarty, what the fuck!" Chilled called, laughing along with the others.

Smarty just smiled, pressed the button to declare bankruptcy, and slowly scooted away from his desk. He peeled off his headset, picked up his phone, and slowly trudged off to the bathroom in defeat.

_Are you okay?_ Steven had sent.

Smarty grinned again, closing the toilet lid and plopping down onto it. He set his phone on the edge of the sink, and brought his hands down to the elastic of his pajama pants. He slowly pushed them down with his boxers, revealing his hard cock. He took a sharp breath as he stroked it fully. He grabbed his phone again and tapped the camera icon. He positioned the frame to capture him grasping his dick and his face into a playful frown. Smarty looked the picture over smiling, and attached the image to a message for Ze.

_you're a cheating motherfucker you know that <3_ he sent along with the picture.

Smarty turned off his phone and set it aside, and turned his attention back to his needy erection. He stroked it slowly, letting out a choked moan.

He felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up to see what Ze had sent him. It was a picture of Steven's lap. His equally as hard dick was coming through the hole in his boxers, Steven's hand cradling it.

_i'm sorry, i was just dying to hear your voice moaning my name ;)_

_if it makes you feel any better, i lost basically all the money you gave me within the last five minutes_

Smarty smiled, and quickly sent back, _love you stevie_ , before returning to his work.

* * *

 


End file.
